Project Summary As a rare and lethal disease, cholangiocarcinoma (CCA) lacks attention and resources. There is a vast unmet need for education across the entire disease spectrum from bench-to-bedside. As such, the Cholangiocarcinoma Foundation continues to focus its efforts to educate all stakeholders in the cholangiocarcinoma community-at-large. Paramount to that effort, the 2019 Annual Conference has been developed with the following objectives: 1) Increasing the knowledge and understanding of attendees about key issues central to the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and cure for cholangiocarcinoma; 2) Identifying gaps and gathering consensus on rapidly changing advances in basic, translational, and clinical research; 3) Stimulating cross-cooperation and sharing best practices by developing, strengthening, and supporting collaborations with international participation; 4) Fostering dialogue and inspiring innovation. A multidisciplinary audience, including representatives of the scientific, medical and academic communities; policymakers and regulators, industry, advocates, patients and caregivers will convene to present a diversity of perspectives focused on evidence-based opinion, compare current developments, and summarize emerging developments in basic, translational and clinical research defining the field of CCA. A global community of experts will review symptoms, incidence, and prevalence in high risk populations (prevention); examine epidemiological and pathological features of the heterogeneous group of 3 anatomically distinct cancers (diagnosis); and review advances in oncology research that are likely to be clinically relevant (treatment and cure). This setting will also provide a forum to attract and nurture early career researchers with opportunities to develop and expand their education with mentorship from a global community of renowned experts. Through oral abstracts, poster sessions, speaker presentations, patient engagement and more, Young Investigators will forge new alliances, stimulate dialogue and inspire innovation in the study of CCA with the common goal of supporting the Foundation's mission to find a cure and improve the quality of life for those affected by CCA.